


I lost my daughter forever, me too

by minny16



Category: ColdFlash - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Barry Allen, M/M, Omega Barry Allen, Omegaverse, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minny16/pseuds/minny16
Summary: Barry Allen and Leonard Snart are a couple.Last year they met their daughter Nora. But Nora died because she had changed the timeline. Everyone is devastated by this event. But Barry more, because he is an Omega.





	I lost my daughter forever, me too

Barry Allen and Leonard Snart are a couple. Barry is an Omega, and his husband is Alpha Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold.  
Last year they met their daughter Nora.   
But Nora died because she had changed the timeline. Now, everyone is devastated by this event. But Barry more.

Every night he escapes from his master bedroom and runs to Star Labs, in the time vault, to hear the last message left by his daughter Nora.

Len knows that his husband goes to Star Labs every night.  
He had also talked about this with Caitilin, he had simply explained that the Omegas responded to pain differently than the Alphas.   
And, only time will guarantee this great wound.

But now five months have passed since Nora's disappearance.  
So he had to help Barry in the manner of Leonard Snart, because he could no longer bear to see his husband, his beloved Omega that way. 

Tonight Len would have recovered Barry forever.  
So he waited for Barry to escape, so he could dress and follow him.

"Dad, I'm so happy to have finally met you, forgive me for all the problems I caused you, I didn't want to...."

Barry!

what....Len...what do you doing here?

You have to finish coming here!!!

WHAT????

you understood

No, you can't afford to talk to me like that just because you're my Alpha.

I have every right to cry my daughter.

No, because it's not really your daughter, but of the your future version.

I hate you!

You can hate me anything you want, but you have to understand something. She's not your daughter.

She's my daughter, it's my blood and you don't have the right to talk like that about my Nora.

FUCK ... I have every right.

and Why?

because that day I also lost Nora, but now I can't lose you.  
Please, Barry come back to me


End file.
